This invention relates to apparatus for compacting a number of low density annular objects into a single dense bundle for efficient storage and handling. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for compacting a number of vehicle tires into a dense compressed bundle for easy storage and handling.
In recent years the problem of recycling or otherwise disposing of unusable automobile tires has become an increasing problem. With increased emphasis on the environment and recycling of environmentally detrimental materials, it is no longer possible to merely burn or bury the millions of automobile tires discarded each year in the United States. The automobile tire, by the nature of its size and shape, occupies a particularly large volume of space, particularly compared to its weight, and in addition, presents a very awkward article to handle in large numbers. In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 651,956 filed Feb. 7, 1991, there is disclosed an apparatus for compacting a quantity of twenty automobile tires into a compressed bundle occupying the space of three or four uncompacted tires. This compacted bundle of tires can be handled with much greater efficiency from both a storage and shipping standpoint. In this apparatus, as in most of the prior art devices, a quantity of tires has been lined up on an elongated base between a compactor plate fixed at one end of the apparatus and a movable compactor plate connected to the end of a piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder mounted at the other end of the apparatus. Upon actuation of the cylinder, the movable compactor plate is moved axially toward the fixed compactor plate to compress and compact the tires positioned therebetween. At the end of the desired compaction, banding or wire straps are placed around the compacted bundle, the hydraulic cylinder is retracted, and the compressed bundle removed.
While the machine shown in my prior referenced application has proven quite satisfactory for certain applications, the length of the machine and the need for a firm supporting foundation for proper operation of the machine have imposed certain limitations on the device as shown in the aforesaid application.